The Importance of Good Hygiene
by Samalander
Summary: Robin recounts a bizarre experience. Reviews are appreciated. RobinSlade, contains slash, read at your own discretion, and all that jazz.


TTEF 

**Reviews are appreciated. Critiques will be respecfully considered. Flames will be masturbated to. And yes, it does burn a little. But it's all for the fans, you know.**

"How does it start, then?"  
"He's... coming out of the shower. He isn't the type to spend a lot of time cleaning upafter he's done..."  
"So he's covered in"  
"Sweat. No, it's water. He's still dripping with water, but it's beading on his skin and he's framed in the light of the doorway. And he... smiles at me. Because he knows."  
"Knows?"  
"He knows that I was standing outside the door the whole time, listening... thinking. You know... imagining. He knows it."  
"Then this has happened before?"  
"No, that's just it. It hasn't."  
"But you wanted it to."  
"Yes... I did."  
"And then?"  
"I go back into my room, and when I turn around to close the door, he's right there. I take a few steps back, and he takes a few forward, and he's still smiling at me. That knowing smile... He holds onto his towel with one hand and reaches out with the other to undo the buttons on my shirt."  
"Buttons? You don't"  
"I'd started wearing his shirts to bed. They were long enough to reach down past my hips, and they... felt good on my skin. Starched cotton, cheap stuff, like hospital sheets."  
"And they smelled like him."  
"No... but I pretended they did."  
"So... he's unbuttoning your shirt."  
"I just stand there with my hands at my sides. I want to run away, or to fall into his arms, but I don't do anything. I just stand there. So he puts a hand on my cheek, like thisand pulls me towards him. Right up against his body."  
"What did you do?"  
"Still nothing. My heart's going like crazy. I feel like I'm going to pass out. He slides his hand down my neck and over my shoulder, and slips my shirt off. He just lets it drop on the floor."  
"Were you wearing anything else?"  
"Just my underwear. And... you could tell."  
"Tell whoh."  
"He starts kissing me. My neck and my collarbone, down to my nipples. I feel chills crawling up my back, so I finally move. I close my eyes and put my arms around his neck. He kisses my mouth, and I can feel his tongue. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me hard against him"  
"He's dropped his towel by then, I'm guessing"  
"And he lifts me up off the ground. I lock my legs behind his back. He carries me over to the bed and drops me onto it, practically throws me."  
"He's never really struck me as the gentle type."  
"No, not really. So I fall full-length on the bed. My chest is heaving, my breath is catching in my throat. And I want him. I can feel it. I want him so badly. I just lie there and wait for him. He kneels over me and kisses me again. I put my hands on his shoulders and try to pull him down onto me, but he won't. Then he takes one of my nipples between his fingers and _twists."_  
"Kinky. You like that?"  
"II don't know. He twists and pinches both of them so hard that I'm afraid they might come off. I'm yelling in pain, but at the same time... at the same time, it just drives me wild. Absolutely wild. I grab him and kiss him as hard as I can, and rake my fingernails across his back. Then he pushes me away and holds me down by my shoulders. He holds me for a few seconds until I stop fighting, and then he lets go."  
"Tamed you."  
"Or something. I don't feel as angry-wild anymore, just a little tired. He slides his hands down my body, and I feel him slip my underwear off, and then... I can feel his mouth on me. It's like throwing a match on a puddle of gasolineeverything just explodes. He's stroking my hips with his hands and using his mouth and his tongue on me, and it's like every part of my body is screaming. Then... he stops. Just like that."  
"Finished you?"  
"No. I'm still on fire. I beg him not to stop, but he just smiles at me and puts his hands on my shoulders again, and spreads my thighs apart with his knees. I can feel him therewaiting to come into me, and I just freeze. He's right over me, looking down at me, and then he moves. He starts... thrusting. And he's a little bit farther inside of me with each thrust. I realize that I'm holding my breath, and it all bursts out of me at once."  
"So you're moaning."  
"I'm not _trying_ to make any kind of soundit's just coming out of me. It's like my breath is being forced in and out of me, being pumped like a bellows. And I'm making these sounds, these animal noises, louder and louder, the farther he goes."  
"Does he go all the way in?"  
"Yes. He's going so slow, kissing my face, touching my body. I'm totally out of control. My back is arching, my hips are moving on their own. When he kisses my mouth, my tongue darts out to meet his. And it keeps reaching out even when he pulls away."  
"I didn't know you liked that kind of thing."  
"I used to think it was disgusting. But my body is just... moving. And there's an energy building inside of me, filling me up, wanting to spill out. It's growing and expanding, and thenand then, he pulls out of me."  
"What? Why?"  
"That's what I want to know. I start to sit up, but he shoves me back down. He moves up and straddles my face, practically sitting on me. I turn my head away, but he grabs me by my hair with one hand and slides himself into my mouth with the other. I thought it would be awful, but it's... it's not. It's all right. I try to move my mouth, to... to please him, but he still has me by the hair and I can't move. He waits a few moments, and then he moves his hand to the back of my head and starts to move his hips, starts to thrust into my mouth. I close my eyes and exhale, just... tasting him, moving my tongue back and forth and listening to his breath go faster and shallower. He grunts a little, then lets me go."  
"Out of your mouth?"  
"Yes. He's kneeling over my hips again, and he thrusts back inside of me. It's smoother this time, faster. He's moving hard, and fast. I throw my head back, clench my fists so hard that my fingernails cut into my palms. He slides his hands underneath me and lifts me up towards himnever stoppingso that I'm sitting in his lap."  
"How does that feel?"  
"It feels good. God, it feels so good. He only thrusts a few more times before I'm screaming, clutching at him. Every cell in my body isis turning inside out. He lays me back on the bed and keeps moving, fast and deep, grinding his hips against mine. The feeling, the fire lasts forever, and I keep screaming. He sinks deep inside of me, then pulls back out, gasping."  
"Then?"  
"Then... it's over. He lays next to me and touches my hair, and it's over."  
"So then you woke up." Beast boy put his arms behind his head and lay back on the couch. "Robin, you have the _weirdest_ dreams."  
Robin nodded, looking around for the remote. "Weird doesn't even begin to describe it."  
"No more bananas before bed, I guess."  
"That's not funny." Robin turned on the television. "So what was your night like?"  
Beast boy scratched his ear. "Well, I'm walking down a dark hallway, and I notice that the door to Cyborg's room is open..."

_End._


End file.
